Life is One big Awkward moment
by SimplySmiles
Summary: Poor Sakura, first she gets kidnapped by the Akatsuki. Then she is constantly sexually harrased by them and they just will not let her leave! So many Awkward moments so little time.
1. Chapter 1

I feel kinda bad for releasing this one, because I'm suppose to be working on one of my other stories out called Fate Sucks

But this one has been saved on my computer for so long I just had to release it because it's summer vacation for me and I just thought..

..What the hell..

and so I released it.

Hope Y'all love it

* * *

><p>Sakura's throat burned as the new scream flew out of her mouth. Her feet swiftly kicked back and forth and her hands pounded on her kidnapper's back.<p>

"You Bastard! Let me go dammit!" Sakura's tied hands sent another punch at Itachi's back, which he just ignored.

"We're going to have to give you more sleeping medicine if you don't shut the hell up!" Kisame yelled at her. Sakura brought up her head and glared at Kisame.

"Well when I'm asleep at least I don't have to look at your damn fish face" Sakura commented calmly with a smile, which sent a glare from him her way.

"Well at least I don't look like a total hooker, you slut." She glared at him, if looks could kill, he would die a torturous death.

"Go to hell." She spat back at him.

"Aw then we'll be neighbors."

"Fuck you."

"Sense you offered…" Sakura turned red and put her head down; she would rip his fucking throat out as soon as they untied her.

"You know you guys totally cheated."

"You can't cheat in a fight." Kisame laughed, making Sakura put a dirty look on her face.

"Oh no? Going two against one and hitting someone with kunai with poison that not only knocked that person out but depleted all his or her chakra isn't cheating to you? If you ask me, you guys were just afraid to fight me one on one." Sakura laughed at her logic. Of course they could take her on; of course they could've kidnapped her without using the poison. I guess they just used it to not make a scene to draw other ninja.

She didn't know why they had kidnapped her, and she wasn't even a little curious. All Sakura knew was that she was going to kick these pansies in the balls, destroying their man hood and blow that popsicle stand.

"Us, afraid of you? Ha! We just didn't want-"

"Kisame, enough" Sakura turned her head to look at Itachi curiously; his face was stonic as he stared ahead. She laughed and put a coy smile on her face.

"You look just like him you know? Oh and bravo on ruining his life, destroying your village and brutally murdering all his family and friends it's just….well it's a work of art." Sakura clapped her hands then gasped when her back hit against a tree. Itachi looked deadly at her from few feet away, making Sakura smile even more.

"Well, finally I see something other that damn blank expression of yours. Is talking about him that sensitive? Well Kisame you should have warned me not to talk about how he mentally scarred Sasuke" She drew out his name with a coy smile on her face.

"That poor child, I bet that's why he is so mentally unstable now." Fingers clenched her throat and pushed her skin into the rough bark behind her. Her eyes went right to the sharrigan she knew he had out. Sakura smiled before everything went dark.

Itachi calmly lifted Sakura over his shoulder, like nothing had ever happened. He heard Kisame snicker behind him, making his head turn to shoot him a dirty look. Kisame was so used to Itachi's constant bipolarness that the look no longer affected him and he just grinned and ran his hand through his hair.

"Dude, you have issues." A sigh escaped Itachi's lips as he dragged his feet toward the base a couple miles away, Kisame was starting to get on his nerves.

"Did Pein even explain why we were supposed to grab forehead over here?" He jabbed his thumb toward an unconscious Sakura. Itachi simply shook his head and kept walking.

"Leader said that he would explain it all once we get back to the base and she gets settled in."

"Wait…settled in?…You're acting as if she's staying..." Itachi responded with another nod which made Kisame release a heavy sigh.

"Perfect…" He mumbled and dragged his feet slower than Itachi's. They walked in silence the next couple miles until they reached a small open meadow in the forest. Itachi dropped Sakura into Kisame's open arms and created multiple hand signs.

The ground shook, making tree limbs fall and birds crying loudly, escaping their nests. The earth in front of them split apart, creating a small opening. Only their silhouettes could be seen as they made their way down the dark stairs and into the Akatsuki's base.

* * *

><p>Ok so I enjoyed writing it, and hope you guys like it also<p>

Chapter Two will be released right after this one because I'm already done with it lol :D

Ja ne


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is up

Whoop whoop

Enjoy

* * *

><p><em>Sakura looked around tiredly, trying to rub her eyes she tugged at the ropes chaining her to the bed. A chill went up her spine as she noticed her exposed breasts that seemed bigger than usually. When had they gotten that big? Her legs seemed longer also. Itachi appeared from the darkness, his hair covered his eyes so all she could see was his coy smile.<em>

"_Ok um question. Where am I?" Sakura asked in an innocent voice and peered at him through her dark long eyelashes. He took a couple steps toward her and sat on the bed. She waited for him to answer, but only silence filled the dark room._

"_Follow up question, why am I naked?" Itachi's eyes snaked from Sakura's face down her body, hovering over her breasts. Sakura put an annoyed look on her face._

"_Will you stop staring at me you fucking pervert." She spat at him. He wasn't fazed as his head leaned toward her. His lips touched the corner of her mouth and made his way over her cheek and to her neck. His tongue traced her collar bone. His teeth nipped lightly at her skin. Sakura couldn't help but moan lightly. Her lids dropped and she bit her lip. _

_Why was Itachi doing this? Her eyes widened and she sucked in a breath when she felt his teeth pierce her skin. Was this some kind of foreplay to him? Sakura didn't think it was kinky at all. She thrashed around as she felt something trickle down her neck and on the finely made white sheets of the bed. Her own blood pooled around her and soon she was covered in it. _

_Itachi's hands groped her thigh and sunk his teeth in harder. She let out a scream that echoed around her and repeated itself over and over again. All she could feel was the hot pain in her neck. She wanted to cover her ears as her own piercing scream played again in the room. _

"_Stop it." She tried to yell but nothing escaped her mouth. She opened it again and formed the words, stop it, but again nothing came. She couldn't move, she had lost too much blood. Everything was spinning. The dizziness overwhelmed her, yet her eyes wouldn't shut. Tears started pouring down her face and mix into the pool around her._

_Why? Why was this happening? What did she ever do to deserve this? It felt like the heaviness of the world was about to crush her. She couldn't escape; she couldn't do anything but lay here. That is what she was always good for, she was good for nothing._

Sakura bolted upright in the bed and spun her head around. She searched her hands widely, finding no ropes. She then groped her neck and felt no wound. It was all just a dream, but her last words still clung to her. Sakura bit back the sobs that were threatening to pour out of her and laid back on the soft bed.

"Wait, where am I?"

The question sounded Déjà Vu She looked down at herself. Where had she gotten these clothes from? She was dressed in plaid cotton pajamas that showed a bit of her pale stomach. They were a bit too small for her, maybe a hand me down?

Her cheeks suddenly flushed. The question she should be asking is not where she got these clothes from; it was who put them on her. Sakura bolted off the bed and out the door in a matter of seconds. She pulled all the chakra she could muster into her body and let her rage fuel her.

She sped down another random hall and skidded to a halt when she finally came to an open room. Several Akatsuki looked up questioningly up at her. Her eyebrows furrowed and her hands started glowing a light green.

"Now who in this room would like to tell me, Who fucking dressed me in these shitty pajamas?" She stomped to a random member leaning against the wall. He smirked as she stood in front of him, a foot shorter. She smiled sweetly up at him.

Her eyebrows slowly furrowed and her eyes flashed. Her fist swung toward him, aiming for the gut. His eyes widened while he quickly dodged. Sakura's fist slammed into the wall behind him and made a large crater. She slowly turned; a small smile crawled on her lips. She had their full attention now.

"Now I will ask again nicely. Who…Fucking…dressed…me?" Sakura drawled out the question.

"Who would want to dress a fugly bitch like you?" She turned to Hidan and glared.

"Your mom, you fucktard. Now why don't you go suck a dick, sense it is your favorite past time." Hidan looked menacingly at her, his teeth grinding together. He swung his scythe toward her, and she easily dodged.

"This is not a fight you want to get into slut. Why don't you go back to your room or go cook us dinner like a real woman, if you are a woman." She lunged at him aiming for his throat. Someone grabbed a hold of her, picking her off the ground. Her screams and curses filled the room.

"Let me fucking go you fucking fucktard." Her feet kicked back and forth as hard as she could.

"Sakura! Could you please fucking calm down? God dammit that hurts!" Deidara squeezed on tighter to her and cringed as she kicked harder and harder. Hidan was being held back by Kisame and Sasori. They soon calmed and Sakura was placed back on the ground. She sighed and walked away.

"You know what, I don't even care anymore. Who ever did it, lucky you. Because that's all you're gonna get." Sakura turned her head slightly then with a huff she strolled back the way she had come. Not before catching a slight smirk on Deidara's face.

* * *

><p>OOOhhhh so who dressed Sakura?<p>

Who got to see Sakura's goods?

Was it Deidara?

Was it Hidan?

Was it Sasori?

Who knows?

haha I do...

Please review

Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Whoot whoot! Finally chapter 3 you guys!

Ok I am so sorry I didnt update sooner, but I am on summer vacation and I just got a lap top with microsoft office word on it that I can use. I go to lots of places in the summer and a lot of times I do not have access to a computer with microsoft on it, so there may be different time intervals between my chapters being released. Anyways I do currently have a lap top that I can use, and it should be like this for a while. So expect more chapters out soon!

This chapter is a little hectic, so try to keep up!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Steamed rolled out of the opened door way. Sakura sat on her soft bed, running a small brush through her hair multiple of times. Thoughts ran through her head. She had been trapped in the Akatsuki base a couple days now, and other than the pajama incident everything had been normal. The unusual calm and peaceful environment of the Akatsuki unnerved her. She could feel something bad was going to happen soon. Just like the complete stillness before a huge storm hits.<p>

The door to her room swung open, breaking her thoughts. In wobbled Hidan, a very drunk and a very naked Hidan. Sakura bolted from her bed and to the other side of the room. His head slowly looked up at her, and a huge grin crawled on to his face. He slowly stalked toward her, with every step her heartbeat became faster and faster.

"Hidan! Put some fucking clothes on! No one wants to see Mr. Baby Elephant swing his trunk around!" Sakura cringed as she watched it bounce as he took another step toward her. A big frown appeared on Hidan's face.

"He's not a baby! He's full grown! Why do you have to be so mean Sakura?" Tears poured from Hidan's eyes and rolled down his face. He staggered to a corner and sat down, rocking back and forth over and over again.

"Weird." Sakura huffed as she scooted against the wall toward the doorway and out her room leaving a emotionally unstable drunk alone in her bedroom.

Sakura strolled into the living room, tripping over several empty bottles. Bottles littered the whole living room, not leaving an inch of the floor bare. Sakura bent and picked up a random bottle. Reading the label her breath caught in her throat. Sakura picked another bottle, reading the label and finding the same information. Each bottle was the same as before.

Each bottle was alcoholic. There had to be hundreds of bottle strewn across the room. Hidan couldn't had drunken all of these, the whole Akatsuki must've had more than their share. Then she realized her worst nightmare was unfolding right before her.

All of the Akatsuki members were drunk and she was the only woman in the base. Everything seemed to crash around her. She was doomed! No telling what they were going to do to her. Sakura shook her head violently to stop the images that were already flooding in her mind.

"Okay, I know how to survive this. All I have to do is go lock myself in my room!" Sakura smiled at her new plan and started toward her room. She suddenly stopped, remembering why she left her room in the first place. Hidan.

There was no way she could go back to her room now. She couldn't risk running into him again. Sakura turned and walked the opposite way.

"All I have to do is find a closet and hide until they all get sobered up. Yeah that sounds like a good plan!" A smile crawled on her face as she made her way down the empty hallway. A door appeared in her vision, her heart leaped with joy. An escape had appeared before her.

Sakura swung open the door and strolled in. She looked around the dark empty room. A bed was set on one wall and a dresser on the other. Several small puppets were hung around the room. This must be Sasori's room. Wait, where was Sasori?

Sakura jumped when she heard the door behind her gently closed. There was Sasori, leaning against the door with a smirk on his face. At least his cloak was still on him.

"Sakura, what are you doing? Why are you in my room...all...alone?" Sakura eyed him suspiciously as he circled around her slowly.

"Dumb ass Hidan is bawling in my room, so I just need somewhere to go until he leaves." Sakura crossed her arms casually; he stopped circling and stood in front of her.

"Well you're in luck; you get to see my performance."

"P-Performace?" Sakura stuttered. Please be a puppet show; please just be a harmless little puppet show. Out of the blue Sasori started to sing.

"I'm too sexy for my shirt. Too sexy for my shirt. So sexy it hurts!" Sasori slowly shrugged off his cloak and revealed a red bedazzled Speedo.

"Oh god!" Sakura ran toward the door and yanked on it. To no use it remained budged.

"Oh god, Oh god! Get me the hell out of here!" Sakura pulled on the door more and more.

"It's no use my love! It's locked from the outside!" He shaked his ass and danced toward her.

"Why the hell would you have a lock on the outside? And where the hell did you get a bedazzled Speedo?" Sakura scooted away from him. He completely ignored her questions.

"You know I was offered a job as a professional singer, but I turned them down. I figured being a member of the Akatsuki was a much sexier job" He wiggled his eyebrows and bent over and slapped his own ass.

"Gyaah! Fuck! Get me the fuck out of here!" Sakura ran to the wall with the door. Her hand started glowing green. Her fist swung at the cement wall, making a huge hole in it. She scrambled through the hole and tore down the hallway. She looked behind her and watched Sasori awkwardly running after her.

"Wait my love! Wait for me so we can be together!" Sakura ran as fast as she could, so fast she looked like a blur. She looked behind her, just in time to see Sasori face plant it on the ground. Sakura burst out laughing and continued to run. Until she realized she was in the living room. Sakura tripped on a bottle, making her fling herself into the air, and right into the arms of Deidara.

"Man that was a close one, thanks Deidara" Sakura pulled herself away from him making him grip tighter.

"Oh fuck, don't tell me..." Deidara looked at her triumphantly.

"No need to fret my damsel in distress! You are safe!" Sakura couldn't help but notice the red towel tied around his neck.

"You may call me Clay Man!" He put her down and put his hands on his hips.

"Wait…did you just call yourself Gay Man?" Sakura giggled, she stopped abruptly as Deidara plopped on the ground then rolled in circles. He stopped and stomped his hands and feet on the ground.

"Clay Man! Not Gay Man! Clay Man! Clay, Clay, Clay, Clay!" He punched the ground harder and harder until he was making small craters with his hands and feet.

"A-Are you having a tantrum?" Sakura rolled her eyes and stomped past him. What the hell next? She made her way toward the door not before almost running into Itachi.

"Damn, almost made it!" Itachi blocked her only escape with a worried look.

"Excuse me miss but have you seen me twin brother?" Sakura raised an eyebrow at his noticeably fake British accent. He bowed slightly to her and looked around the room, completely ignoring the crying Deidara and the half naked Sasori now entering room.

His head turned until he saw his reflection in a mirror. He bounced up and down with joy while clapping his hands.

"There he is! There is me twin brother. Oh brother!" He exclaimed and waved excitedly at his reflection. He skipped over to the mirror and started talking excitedly to it.

"This is hell. I have died and gone to hell." Sakura shook her head.

"OH my love! I have finally caught up to you!" Sasori jumped into Sakura's arms.

"Hands off my damsel!" Deidara exclaimed and punched Sasori in the face. Sasori was flung against the wall. His face darkened at Deidara.

"I don't know who the fuck your damsel is but that is my one and only love Sakura, and you may not have her!" Sasori launched himself at Deidara and started throwing punches, they rolled around the room, kicking and punching each other. When things seemed they couldn't get any more insane Tobi strolled through the room.

"What the fuck are you all doing? Stop acting like god damn morons!" Tobi yelled making everyone freeze. Sakura widened her eyes at the fuming Tobi, he was never like this.

"T-Tobi?" Tobi whirled his head toward Sakura. He stalked toward her and clenched one of her hands while the other groped her butt.

"Hey Bitch, why don't we head to my room and have a little fun?" His breath reeked of alcohol. His tongue slide down her cheek and to her neck. Her hands shoved at him, finally getting herself free.

"What the hell Tobi?" He frowned at her and raised his hand to slap her. She squeezed her eyes shut, preparing herself. Deidara and Sasori clenched down on Tobi's hand holding him back, while Itachi grabbed onto the other arm. Sakura widened her eyes and gasped. In that moment she looked at them in a brand new light. Each one at the exact same time smiled at her. They had rescued her from a violent, drunk Tobi. In a way, she liked them better drunk.

* * *

><p>I dont know what Sakura was freaking out about, I would love to be the only chick in a base with 8 sexy drunk men. Ok so you may have noticed that Pein, Kisame, Zetsu, and Kakuzu werent put in this one. Well they should be in the next chapter, so dont worry.<p>

Oh and I dont know if I should add Konan to this story. Should I act like she doesnt even exist, or she died before Sakura came, or should I go ahead and put her in?

Why dont you guys decide about Konan. Did she die? Does she not even exist? Or should I add her to the story?

Ok so the next chapter should be out soon. I hope you guys liked it, and dont forget to comment.

Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4

OMG!

Guys it has been so long! Gomenasai!

But finally, after a long wait, here it is!

Chapter 4

* * *

><p>Sakura was way confused. They seemed to be so sober for a complete second then they went all nuts again. She was now over Deidara's shoulder, being whisked down the halls trying to run from Sasori. Who was still in his Speedo. Sakura jumped of Deidara's back and landed beside him. Before he could stop, she stuck her foot out to trip him. Sakura laughed as she watched him faceplant it on the ground.<p>

"Ha ha! Take that fucktard!" She looked down at him proudly. Deidara laid there lifeless. Sakura's proud smile turned into a frown, and that frown turned into an even bigger frown.

"Hey!" Sakura lightly kicked him in the head with the toe of her boot.

"Hey! Asshole!" She yelled a bit louder. She bent over him and squinted. Sakura took a couple steps over so she was beside him. She took her foot and shoved it under his stomach and lifted so she could turn him over. When she could see his face, he was clearly unconscious. She wasn't really sure if all the alcohol had done him in or if it was the face full of hard wood flooring, maybe it was both.

Sakura lifted her foot above his face, and swung it down. It hit his nose and she heard a sickening pop. Deidara jumped up and groped his nose. Blood was pouring out of it and it landed on the nice wood floors. Deidara grabbed Sakura's shirt in a fistful and glared at her.

"What the hell!" He yelled in her face. Sakura's frowning face turned into a smile, that eventually grew into a full blown grin.

"Hey, how's it going?" She asked casually, trying not to giggle.

"How's it going? How's it fucking going?" He said between clenched teeth.

"You fucking kicked me in the fucking nose." He growled. Deidara stood there glaring at Sakura's amused face.

"But, I thought you were dead." She said innocently. Deidara's glare quickly transformed into a death glare.

"Do I look fucking dead? Why the fuck did you kick me in the fucking nose!" Sakura frowned and jerked away from him.

"Because you were drunk as fuck. That's why I fucking kicked you in the fucking nose." She mimicked him and turned away, walking the opposite direction casually. She smirked when she could hear him following close behind her.

"What the hell do you mean I was drunk." Sakura shrugged her shoulders, and kept walking.

"I mean you were drunk as hell. The whole Akatsuki is drunk as fuck, well I'm pretty sure. There are some members I have thankfully not encountered yet." She mentally breathed a sigh of relief. Thank the lord she hadn't gotten the 'pleasure' of seeing the leader of the Akatsuki in all this chaos, there was no way in hell she wanted to deal with a drunken Pein.

She turned a corner and walked down a similar hallway. She could still hear Deidara's light footsteps behind her, even though the Akatsuki member was dead silent. She turned to look at him and found him staring at her. She frowned and turned her head back around.

"So your saying I was drunk off my ass? Why weren't you drunk?" He asked.

"Maybe because I'm not a dumb fuck that wants to get drunk with a bunch of fucking molesters, other wise known as the Akatsuki" She shrugged her shoulders casually.

"But actually I'm not really sure what happened. One minute I was in my room enjoying the peace and quiet I rarely get here, and the next minute dumb fuck Hidan stumbles in, fucking naked." She began telling her traumatizing adventure, and even added some exciting details. But for some reason she had left out the part about the mentally unstable violent Tobi.

Sakura looked back at Deidara once she was done telling her tale. His face showed no emotion; in fact he had even stopped walking so he could stand there dazed, with a glow of confusion and bewilderment.

"And that's what happened…." She trailed off trying to get at least a little spark of understanding from Deidara's face. But all she got was the same blank expression that seemed to stare at everything at once. She moved around a little and widened her eyes.

"Oh my god, it's just like those posters. No matter where you move, the eyes are always looking at you." She whispered frantically and moved a couple feet to the right, and Deidara still was able to look at her without actually moving his eyes. She moved a little to the left and got the same result.

Deidara's blank look transform into one of annoyance. Sakura smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

"Oh thank god. I thought you were having some kind of episode." She said the last part awkwardly and stood there staring at him. Deidara rolled his eyes, turned around, and started walking the way they had come.

"Hey where the hell are you going?" She yelled after him slightly annoyed.

"I'm going to bed. I can already feel the hang over coming on." Deidara replied and without another word disappeared down the hallway.

Sakura stood there, with her arms crossed, and an annoyed look on her face. She wasn't sure if she wanted to follow him or just keep going. She tossed her first choice and stuck with relying on her instincts. She completely ignored how relying on her instincts turned out in the first place.

Her footsteps echoed in the dark hallway. She was fully alert of any drunken Akatsuki members. Hopefully they were a little bit more sober now, just like Deidara. Maybe they just snap out of it, like he did. Or maybe they need a little bit of blood forced trauma to the head. She wasn't sure, but she was prepared to have to hit them in the skull if she had to.

Sakura seemed to not have concentrated enough because she walked right into him. Her head bumped lightly against his chest. She stood there for a moment, trying to figure out if what she had just ran into was just a wall. She lifted her head, and cursed to herself when she saw the glowing eyes. Her reflexes made her take a couple steps back and a couple more.

Her reflexes also told her to bow, but her stubbornness wouldn't let her. She wasn't going to bow to him, even though he was the most dangerous person in the base, probably in the entire fire country. But she wouldn't bow; she still had a sliver of her pride left. She was at least smart enough not to speak first.

"Sakura" His cool voice sent chills down her spine. She bit the inside of her lip to try to keep from shivering. The corners of his mouth turned up into a small smirk.

"There is no need to be afraid Sakura, I am no harm to you." He held out his hand close to her face. She took a couple steps back, her eyebrows furrowing. She was being treated like a puppy to him, a low life, and scared little puppy.

"If you do excuse me." She said quietly and turned around. She made a couple steps when she heard the sound of his voice.

"You are excused when I say, not on your own will." A large frown appeared on her face. She bit back her lip to keep her temper from boiling over. She spun around and clenched her fist.

"Is there something you need then?" She asked while gritting her teeth.

"Well you have probably have noticed the state the Akatsuki is in.."He trailed off but before she could reply he started back up again.

"It seems like they have gotten carried away with their drinking. As they always do when there is alcohol here. That is why I never allow there to be. But this was different; there was alcohol because it was a special occasion. We have earned a new member." His smirk grew bigger, and Sakura's temper grew also.

"Oh is that so. That new member must be hiding because I haven't spotted anyone new." Sakura said innocently. Sakura almost jumped when she heard Pein laugh. She never wanted to hear the cruel sound again.

"Oh Sakura, don't be so modest. The star of tonight's celebration was you of course." Sakura wasn't going to lose the little game they were playing so she faked a surprise look and made sure to add a fake smile

"Really? I don't remember applying for the Akatsuki, last time I checked I was brought here against my own free will." Pein's smirk turned into an unpleasant frown.

"It doesn't really matter if you want to join or not, you are now part of the Akatsuki, Sakura" He said in a monotone voice. She bit her lip so hard she could taste the coppery flavor of blood.

"I've heard that you are the strongest medical ninja in the all of the fire country. You were trained by Tsunade and quickly surpassed her. There are rumors you can even bring someone back from near death, but... they are just rumors." Sakura didn't want to listen to him ramble on any more; she just wanted to get as far away from him as possible. She was about to just storm off, when his last sentence made her heart skip a beat.

"It's a good thing you've past the test, and proven you are strong enough for the Akatsuki. If you hadn't, I would've had to have you killed." Sakura opened her mouth, trying to get herself to form the words she was thinking.

"What test? What do you mean?" She asked slowly.

"You don't think the Akatsuki got this drunk on accident did you? You think they are dangerous when they are sober…" he trailed off. Sakura clenched her fist and watched with a frown on her face when his lips turned up into a smirk.

"You did this. You fucking-"

"Oh Sakura, I would watch your language when you are talking to your leader." Pein disappeared and reappeared right in front of her. His finger lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes. Sakura clenched her teeth together when his lips got closer and closer until he was one move away from kissing her.

"Sakura, next time we meet I might not be so kind." He whispered to her.

"Screw you." She said in between clenched teeth. She mentally cursed herself for and waited for the punishment he was sure to give her. Instead she watched a grin spread on his face.

"Don't make the offer unless you plan on backing it up." She widened her eyes and bit her lip. His laugh echoed through the hallways as he disappeared. Sakura was left standing there in a daze, with a glow of confusion and bewilderment.

* * *

><p>Its been so long on here that it feels like Im writing for the first time again<p>

So again Im sorry it took so long, I didnt mean to. But I am such a procrastinator. I told my brain this morning "Hey brain, lets add a chapter to the fanfiction I havent updated in a year."

And my brain was all like "No, I want cereal." so pretty much all day today Ive been eating cereal and watching cartoons (Yes I still watch cartoons so just shut up)

Anyways I finally got around to making a new chapter. So for many of you who thought I was dead for not updating, Im not. So yay for me not being dead.

Ok so I always say, the next chapter will be out soon! Well Im not so sure, because like some of you, I've started school again this year. And like most highschools, the teachers hate us and want to kill us. So they pile on homework after homework, then they are all like, suprise! There is a test tomorrow!

So I hope I can get the next chapter out soon.

I want to thank all of you who still reviewed even though I havent updated in so long!

You guys spoil me too much, but dont get me wrong. I liked to be spoiled :)

So I hoped you liked this chapter and I hope you will like the next one!

Ja ne


	5. Chapter 5

Woah! It has been so loong!

Gomenasai! Gomenasai!

I feel like I've been reunited with my past lover!

Lolol well enough of this!

Enjoy

* * *

><p>"I swear I won't last the night. I'm going to lose my V-card to one of these psychopaths and it's not going to be willingly." Sakura lightly shut the door to her bedroom, and twisted the lock until she heard the satisfying click of safety and solitude.<p>

Her room was empty. Nothing had changed, at least she didn't think so. Sakura opened the top drawer to her dresser and looked at her panty collection. Her eyes scanned them closely until she finalized that none of them were missing. She sighed, finally satisfied and turned out the light. Sakura laid down and curled her knees to her chest. A sigh escaped her lips and she closed her eyes.

"S-Sakura-chan?" Sakura sucked in a breath as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her stomach. She felt herself being pulled into a warm embrace. It would've been comforting if it hadn't been a totally wasted Akatsuki member.

"Itachi? What are you doing in my room?" Sakura sighed and closed her eyes. She tried not to gag from the smell of alcohol when he released a deep breath.

"H-How did you know it was me?" He whispered and tightened his arms around her slightly.

"The sound of your voice, it's pretty obvious. Now, do you wanna tell me why you're in my bed?" She shivered slightly from the cold, which only made Itachi's arms wrap even tighter around her.

"Your cold-"

"And you're avoiding my question." There was silence between them for a moment. Sakura sighed and opened her eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, but shut it when she heard Itachi whisper to her.

"I couldn't go to sleep; I don't feel safe without my twin…." She didn't feel like arguing that his 'twin' was all in his drunken imagination, so she just sighed and grabbed the blanket that had been thrown on the floor from the previous morning. Sakura flipped the blanket on top of them and smoothed it out with her one free arm.

"Well you can stay I guess. But only for this one night." Sakura sighed, and snuggled into her pillow. She expected to hear nothing from then on, but she sighed when she heard Itachi whispering once more.

"Sakura…..are you happy?" Itachi whispered into her ear. Sakura shivered from the hot breath on her neck and sighed.

"I'm tired Itachi. Just go to bed." Itachi bit his lip, unsatisfied. He stayed quiet for a moment then opened his mouth again.

"Sakura? Do you even like it here?" Sakura sighed and fluffed her pillow, slightly annoyed at his constant questions.

"Well I was forced here against my will, I have to follow under someone who wants to kill my best friend, and even befriending one of you guys would be like a slap on the face to my village." She slammed her head down onto her pillow once she had frustratingly fluffed it and sighed.

"O-Oh…" Itachi whispered and started to unwrap his arms from around her waist.

"But, I guess it could be worse. I wouldn't call it happy, but I guess I'm content enough." Itachi's arms froze and remained around Sakura's waist.

She could feel them tighten around her again, and she smiled slightly. Itachi yawned behind her.

"You know, Pein isn't such a bad guy. He's been through a lot." Itachi yawned again and snuggled up to Sakura. She opened her eyes and her interest peeked.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Sakura awaited the answer and was greeted with another yawn from Itachi.

"Like losing the love of his life..." Sakura widened her eyes and couldn't help but suck in a breath. He sure didn't seem like he was mourning at all. Sakura turned and finally faced Itachi and put a big frown on her face.

Wrapped around Itachi's head was one of her lacy bras. Sakura growled and was about to push him off the bed when she saw him smile sleepily at her.

"Itachi? Why do you have one of my bras on your head?" Sakura said through clenched teeth.

"I was waiting for you in here for a while, I got bored…..It looks like I have ears, huh?" Itachi giggled and unhooked the bra from under his chin and dropped it on the floor. Sakura shook her head a sighed.

"If I wasn't so tired, I would be kicking your ass right now." Sakura huffed and snuggled up more to her pillow. Her face was pressed into Itachi's chest. Her eyes drooped as she listened to his heart beat like a lullaby. Sakura yawned and was half asleep when she heard Itachi's mumbled.

"Sakura." He mumbled in his sleep and wrapped his arms around her tighter.

"I was the one who saw your goods." Itachi mumbled. It was the last thing Sakura heard before she fell asleep in Itachi's arms.

* * *

><p>Okay so there wasnt a lot of comedy in this. Let me explain why:<p>

There had been so much crazy stuff going on at once, that I wanted there to be just a laid back moment. A sweet moment that makes people go Awwww.

So there is your laid back moment :)

A little SakuXIta

Okay so one more explantion:

You, the readers, learn two things in this chapter.

Can anyone tell me what they are?

1. Has something I asked you, the readers, a chapter or two ago

2. It was the mystery of chapter 2.

Ohh so come on guys, tell me what you've learned

Ja ne


End file.
